A wide variety of dolls have been known in the past commencing perhaps with figures constructed from grass and twigs to the very modern vehicle/robot figures of the Gobot.RTM. toys of the present day. Toy dolls today are generally constructed of polymeric materials and fabric, sometimes closely resembling the human body, and at other times having a very imaginative appearance.